Every Kiss Begins With Kay
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: James has the prefect surprise for Lily. But will Lily be ready for it? The kay jewelry co. inspirited me.
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer: Every thing that you recognized does not belong to me.  
  
*~*AN: I got this idea when I was watching TV in the middle of the night from the Kay jewelry commercial. So this is dedicated to them and the title is my way to thank them. Also I got one line form the movie American Outlaws. So thank you to them. *~*  
  
*~* *~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
~*A Kiss Begins with Kay*~  
  
"This was a great idea James. We haven't had a vacation together for a long time." Lillian Evans said to her boyfriend of two years.  
  
"Yeah but I got an surprise for you " James said smiling down to at her.  
  
"James, taking me on a trip to Scotland is enough," she said laughing at her  
  
"Come on. I promise you will like." James said smiling, "follow me."  
  
James and Lily walked down a little street to a little inn called de Cholate.  
  
"James where are we. Is this my surprise? " Lily said looking around at the beautiful inn.  
  
"No it's a stop" said softly  
  
"Then where are we going?" she said looking puzzled  
  
"You'll see" he pulled her over to the fireplace and gave her some floo powder.  
  
"Through it in and said 'High Hopes'." Making sure that she understand  
  
Ok," she said  
  
After Lily went through James followed. They were on a high mountaintop that looked over the small village that they had been walking in earlier and the beautiful countryside  
  
"James it's so beautiful. I love my surprise." Lily said well walking over to James and holding on to him.  
  
"Oh this is not the whole surprise"  
  
James let go of Lily and walked to the edge and yelled.  
  
"I LOVE THIS WOMEN. I LOVE HER SO MUCH. I CAN'T-"  
  
Lily grabbed him and pulled him towards her. "James what are you doing?" she said smiling  
  
"Okay them I will just have to do this"  
  
James pulled out a gray velvet box and as he opened it revealing a beautiful emerald with two diamonds on a platinum band, he dropped to one knee.  
  
"Lily I love you with all my heart and I can't image living one moment without you. There is not one day or night that I do not think or dream about you. What I am trying to say is. Lillian Evans will you marry me?"  
  
Lily who had been stunned since he want down on his knee just looked at him. She did not know what to say. She kwon she loved him and that he loved her but where they ready for the next step.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. I love you. Please Lily, be in my home and in my heart. Be my wife."  
  
"Yes James. I would love to be your wife" Lily them kissed him passionately.  
  
James got up and slide the emerald ring and kissed her.  
  
Still holding on to him Lily whispered in his ear, "I love this man."  
  
THE END  
  
*~*AN: thank you for reading my first every fanfic. Please review. I would like to know what you think. *~* 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: Non of this is mine. The only thing that is mine is Rachel Newman.  
  
Ok on with the show.  
  
?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?  
  
Chapter 2 ~ The wedding invitation  
  
Petunia sat down after finishing some of her housework. It was due to get off work in one hour in which she was trying to think of what to make for dinner. As she the doorbell rang.  
  
'Who could that be' she asked herself  
  
When she opened the door she found her neighbor Rachel Newman.  
  
"Oh hello Rachel, how can I help you, she said to her neighbor  
  
"Well Petunia, I found this on my door step," she said holding up an white envelope," and it is address to you. I guess the mailmen dropped it." Rachel said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you Rachel. Would you like to come in and have some tea?" Petunia offered  
  
"No thanks Petunia. I left my son at home and I can't leave him home alone for long time. Good day Petunia." Said and turned to leave.  
  
After closing the door Petunia went back to the kitchen table.  
  
"Let's see what we got here." She said as she looked at it.  
  
The only thing written on the envelope was her address in gold lettering and two letters 'L' and 'J' that was intertwine on the back. Petunia tore up the letter to found a wedding invitation with a quote read:  
  
'I believe love is primarily a choice and only sometimes a feeling. If you want to feel love, choose to love and be patient.'  
  
Petunia then opened the invitation to found that the wedding invitation was to her little sister Lillian and her fiancées James. And it read  
  
Please join in the joyous union of  
Lillian Marie amber Evans,  
Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Eugene and Gena  
And  
James Potter,  
Son of Mr. and Mrs. William and Lauren  
On July 25, Saturday  
At 2:00 PM  
At Vincenzi church  
On Herdt Road of London, England  
  
Petunia just stirred at it. For amount Petunia thought about how happy she was for her sister and how she was going to get there. But then she remember what her sister was and she realized that she would most likely to be surrounded by Lillian's freaky friends. Petunia hated what her sister was and refused to go to her wedding and to have any conation to her.  
  
Petunia quickly went to the phone and called the RSVP number that was that the bottom of the invitation  
  
Petunia didn't get Lily personally but she did get her answering machine.  
  
"Hi. You reached Lily Evans. But unfortunately I'm not home right now right now. So pleas leave your name and telephone number and I will return your call as soon as possible. Bye."  
  
**Beep**  
  
"Hi Lily. It's Petunia. Listen I got your wedding invitation. And I will not be coming to your wedding. Vernon and I have plans already. Bye Lily.'  
  
Just as she ganged up the phone and throws always the invitation Vernon came through the front door.  
  
"Petunia, I'm home," yelled as he walked through the house.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Vernon," she said as she sat back down at the table.  
  
"Oh there you are darling. How was you r day," Vernon kissing his wife," anything interesting"  
  
"No Vernon. Same old, same old. Nothing new.' Petunia said with a smile on her face  
  
The end ?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*? A/n: the name of the neighbor, Rachel Newman, and James and Lily's mothers and the names of the roads and places are names after my friend. So I dedicate this chapter to my friends. Kiss. 


	3. Choices

This is my last chapter. I kind of forgot about this story but I have decided to finish it. It is my first every story that I have started and finish. Ok ((breathing)) I hope you like it

Please review

These are not my characters and I don't own hp... ok yeah yeah yeah y'all know that drill.

People always say at life in full of choices well I'm about to make the bigger choice of my life. Today is my wedding day. And I could not be happier. The man that I am going to marry is wonderful. He's perfect loving, and loyal.

The only problem that I was having was second thoughts. It wasn't James it was I after I had put on my wedding dress and veil. Then put on my make-up. I looked into the mirror. That's when it hit me I wasn't going to be just Lily Evans I was going to be the wife of James Potter.

I didn't know how long I stood there, it was untie strip black came into her dress room that she even moved.

"Well don't you like beautiful. It James was my best friend I would kidnap you and take you for my own." Only I smiled at him "are you okay Lily? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"I'm beyond second thoughts. I'm beyond my third, fourth, and fifth thought. I don't think I can go through with this". Lily had said as she sat down on one of the couches. "Now look Lilly your just nervous". "Oh is James?" "He's nervous just like you". "What if I don't make a good wife? What if the marriage doesn't work out?" Lily said as she took deep breaths.

"That night Lilly kept breathing in and out. One more time". She said slowly and he directed her on breathing. "Listen you make a great wife. And James and you are the perfect for each other. James chased you almost three years. He's not about to leave you for anything." Sirius said calmly as she finally calmed down.

"Thanks Sirius". Lily had said as she hugged him

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and came Lily the maid of honor. Megan Thompson.

"Oh Lily its time Siri. You better get to your place. James needs you." Megan said with a smile. They all left to go take their places. I listened as the music started and watched as the flower girls. And the bride's maids and grooms walked down the isle. Then the music changed one more time. As I linked arms with my grandfather John O'Connell the doors opened to everybody there was the beautiful bride.

As I walked I nodded and smiled to all of my friends and family and soon to be family. Half way down the isle I started wishing that my parents could be and hadn't been killed Who-must-not-be-named. I felt all my sadness and doubts came back. But the moment I saw James all of that went always. I felt the happiness and love come back. I was so focused on James that I didn't even notice my grandfather had left and past my to James. It wasn't until the pastor started to talk that I came back down to earth.

"We gather here today joining Lillian and James in holly matrimony."

"Do you James take Lillian to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health and for better or for worst as long as you shall live? "

"I do", James said.

"Now Lillian, do you take James to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold for richer or poorer and as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said with a smile.

"Now its time for the rings. These rings will brand each other and is a symbol of your love for one another." James held my left hand and put on the ring on my finger.

"Repeat after me James"

"I, James,

"I, James,

take Lillian

take Lillian

"to be my wedded wife and with this ring I be wed"

"to be my wedded wife and with this ring I be wed," James put my ring on my finger then kissed my hand.

After I send all my part I hared the words that I had been waiting for the past 5 months.

"Now it's my pleasure to announce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride." James then lifted up my veil over my head. We both smiled as we lined over and kissed. It was just like our very first kiss. Everyone in the room and in the world melted always. It was just us.

Now, 4 year later, I look back on it was the second most wonderful day of my life. The first was when my son, Harry, was born. It may have been one of the hardest decision that I have every had to make but I am sure glade that I had it.

there i finally finish something. im so pound of my self. sorry i know that this may seem conceded but if you know me you would know that i don't always finish thing that do not require a grade or people depending on me.

please click that review button and review


End file.
